


Father’s son

by DrWhiteFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura bashing, Allura/Lance baby, Cheating, F/M, Gaslighting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhiteFox/pseuds/DrWhiteFox
Summary: They see him as satan, a sinner. They dragged him and hurt him with their all spite, but through the pain, Lance still clutches his son.Allura had left him with her only piece before leaving him for Lotor and but he doesn’t hate her for it.Through all the pain and the hot tears, he saw Keith.———After a horrible break up with Allura, Lance decided to start new life with his son and moved to small suburban town. But learned that town isn’t that much of a nice neighborhood and with help from Keith, Lance might get over everything Allura had had done to him.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. The prologue: She was a goddess, and he was just a frog.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an idea i had for a while that i was using for my OC’s but decided to integrate it in Voltron cannon.
> 
> Sorry for the grammar issues.

Lance wave after the woman he loved, and she gives one pity glance before holding hands with Lotor and disappearing behind the gliding ship, never to be seen again.

Lance was left alone outside of his house, a little boy cradled into his arm peacefully sleeping, not knowing that his mom had chosen her heart over her flesh and piece.

_**Montauk, New York,**_

The truck reaches his house with a screeching halt as Lance welcomes the two man that gladly helped him up with the moving.

Shiro comes in for a hug and takes his son away from his tired hand, cooing as he disappears inside his house. Keith, dropping out of the truck, smiling at him as he widens his arm for a hug, and Lance only stretched his hand.

"Oh, yeah!" says Keith, taking Lance's hand with uncertainty. Lance can see the hint of glint and need from Keith's eyes, and Lance know why he has those such stares, but he cannot give it to him. His heart aches at the thought of moving away, and his head filled with guilt and resentment, yet that part of him is buried down underneath the love he gave Allura for all those years ago.

"Get inside." Says Lance, beckoning Keith to get in first. Keith jumped at his remark and tip toed to Lance's new small house.

Inside, Shiro was making a sound at his son, and the little boy was laughing hysterically with glee. Keith was standing beside the counter awkwardly, and Lance could feel his gaze on him, and he felt incredibly uncomfortable. So he vocalised it with a little cough and swift glance towards the man, as mentioned earlier. Keith's little sharp gaze shifted to his foot, eyes filled with embarrassment and disappointment.

"So! What are you going to do, Lance? Now that you're here." Shiro said flopping down on the couch beside him, wrapping his one hand around his shoulder.

"Well... raise Damian. You know I have the money from the farm and the fact that I used to teach at The Garrison, so I have quite the revenue in my pocket to raise Damian without doing a lot of job in the meantime." He explained; Keith's gazed was again fixed on him. But he could see Keith wanted to say something but he held his lips into thin line.

Shiro cleared his throat loudly as if he was trying to break up the tension, but was there tension in the first place?

Lance looked up the window and saw two elderly white couple approaching his house with pastry.

"Hey! Look!" He said leaping up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

"Hello!" Lance said, welcoming the elder couple. Shiro walked behind him, the feeling of his presence and his body heath; Lance's body froze, but he kept his cool and expression.

"Oh hello there, dear. My husband and I saw you three just moving in." The older woman explained herself as Lance, still smiling, took the pastry from her hand and passed it towards Shiro, having him leave his presence; Lance then relaxed.

"It's just actually my son and me. Those two were helping with moving." He said pointing them to come in, but they declined.

"Oh no dear, it's alright. It's just a little welcome gift from us." Her beady calm eyes hold something behind. Lance looked at her husband and his eyes says nothing about him.   


"Well... thanks you so much. We'll enjoy it."

"Aren't you, just moved in?" A man further cross the road. The elderly couple suddenly, left without saying a word as Lance left aghast.

"Um, yes! Good to see you. I hope we can be good neighbours." The man, of course, approached. His built and broad chest makes Lance froze in his spot. Too many memories of a giant man with giant hands left him feeling small. Lance let out shaky breath as he kept his composure.

"So where did you came from?" His voice, suspicious and angry.

"From Cuba I..."

"So... your one those, then? What do you do?"

"I—I honestly don't know what you mean by that? Well... I used to be a pilot." He said, shaking off the offence. The tin line of a vein pulsing on the man's forehead with bigotry, and Lance lets it go.

"So you're one those people who let those "alien" in to our planet home?"

"Sir, I don't what you mean by it. Yes, some of them are living here but, almost all of them lost their homes. So we had to." Lance took his stand. The man's face reddens with anger, and his posture began shaking and chest tight of tension, and Lance was frozen in place.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. You people always defend those who don't know their place, then why didn't they fight for it, huh? Instead, they come here and take our job, just like those damn immigrants, and now our planet is filled with freaks."

"Hey! Not cool. You have no right to talk shit, especially in front of me!" He had it enough, and the man showed his true face, and Lance had it enough; he could hear Shiro and Keith coming from the kitchen. Their footsteps get closer as Lance's heart began to hammer in his chest. The man's eyes fell on the two-man behind him, and his eyes darkened.

"Oh! So, are you one of those faggots?"

"Excuse me! Leave my property now!" Lance had to shout, the word ringing in his head.

The man coldly snickers and walked back towards his house. "I warn you. Leave the town. This place doesn't like freaks."

_**21:30 Montauk, New York,**_

Lance began caressing his own face, Shiro rocking Damian to sleep, while Keith's body pressed closer to his side.

"Maybe coming to this place was wrong. You see how that man threatened you?" Keith suggested; Lance only did to shake his head. He felt Keith touch his spine, and he suppressed the urge to flinch. Keith had not anything to him and but couldn't understand why he felt scared around the man. Maybe it was the quilt of loving someone other than Allura. He could still remember her touch and smell. The natural beauty she radiated had swayed him when they first met, and he loved her in every inch of his heart. Whenever he woke up and see Allura beside him with her neck visible, he could bury his nose in the crook, and it felt like he was in the clouds.

_**ALTEA**_

"Allura! Where have you been? I have a look for you all over the place. You okay?" Lance looked at her pink and blue eyes with fret. He was wondering why she disappeared for five hours. She looked flushed, and her eyes bore no love when she looked at him. Her beautiful curves brighten when the sun shines on her face. Her pregnant belly bounces as she walks past him without a word towards their bedroom.

Lance was left alone.

(He should've known that day, Allura's eyes were the same shade when she first met Lotor. He was just too ignorant to face it.)

_She was a goddess, and he was just a frog._


	2. Chapter 1: Crazy and tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so this is the first chapter, the last one was basically prologue.  
> Anyway i hope you enjoy. I’m so sorry for horrible grammar.
> 
> Side note: Just because it’s Allura bashing doesn’t mean i hate her. So keep that in mind.

_**NEXT DAY: MORNING, MONTAUK, NEW YORK** _

"Keith! What are you doing here? I thought you got back home?" Keith was standing at his doorway, body posture and rigged and tense. He looked like he hasn't gotten a good night sleep.

"Um... worried." Says Keith

"Hey, I'm fine; you shouldn't be so worried, you know?" Lance reassures Keith as he hurries him inside. Keith walks past his house, and Lance takes a deep breath to steady himself from rising anxiety.

"Hey! Buddy, you look happy." Keith be-lines straight to Damian, the little boy happily screams as Keith lifts him and begins tickling him.

"Wait a minute! Are you here for Damian? What about me!" Lance said slyly, Keith one brow raised, slowly looked towards him and smirked. "I couldn't be away from such a handsome face, isn't that right, Damian? Yeah!" The baby cooed as Keith talked to him with a silly voice.

"Wow! I'm hurt." Says Lance, taking a seat on his newly bought couch. His body sunk into the mattress, and his muscles relaxed.

He watched Keith play with Damian for a while, and about minutes later, Keith places the boy back into his crib.

"So, how's first night been?" He said, dropping down beside him, careful not to touch.

"Well... it's been tense. Damian wouldn't take the formula. It's very unusual for him. He used to just gobbled all of that up in one hale."

"How did he stopped crying then?"

"I just rocked him until he fell asleep. I barely slept." He chuckled, feeling his tired forearms. His eyes were dry.

They sat on the couch without saying anything, watching Damian babble incoherent sounds. The fast ambience of cars swooping past the house, giving the room a dream-like aura.

"Do you think... we'll ever work?" Keith asked the question that Lance begged never to hear and let out a choking laugh; of course not, he was too heartbroken.

"I don't know. I need time, Keith. One day... but not right now." His aching heart hammered inside his chest cavity, a cold shiver runs through his spine as he tried his best not to break.

"Yeah. Yeah... of course. I'll be here, Lance. Always." Keith took off from the couch and walked towards the front door.

"Hey, Keith!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming by." Says Lance. Keith's face brightens at his remark then softens; the man chucked before giving him a peace sign and walk up to his car and left.

On another side of the road, the man from yesterday standing in his yard seems to be watering his plant. But his glaring eyes were on him, and Lance gave a happy nod before returning to his house.

About an hour after Keith left, a banging knock on his door woke him up from his well-deserved nap. They banged on the door, and he tells the person behind the door to wait. Once she opened the door, a woman in her late thirties, holding a wrapped gift in her hand.

"Hello. I'm... well... er... I'm Natalia. I live across the street." Lance could see that she was sweating, so Lance invited her in. She thanked him, and they both entered his kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"John. That's my husband Crain... he can be quite... um, angry type. He had a little bit of a drink yesterday, and I guess he was in a bad mood. I hope you forgive him. He isn't that bad." Lance noted that she seemed rigged and sweaty.

"Um... so want nourishment? A fresh drink. I have coke or lemonade juice. Which one?" He said, taking off from his chair to the fridge.

"Oh, coke, please. It's boiling in here." She said, waving her hand up her face. Lance chuckled.

"Well, Montauk is closer to the beach."

"Oh, yes, the beach. You and your son should go there. The sight is amazing, and I tell you that." She said tension immediately off her posture.

"Speaking of my son. I'll be right back. I have to get him." He said, leaving her in the kitchen. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, though he can see she's at least a pleasant person to be around. He went upstairs; his son's room coated with purple colour. When he first bought the house, Keith was adamant that the wall should be purple, and with a happy little squeal, Damian agreed.

Looking over the crib, Damian was wide awake and wasn't crying, and he seemed so happy with his little place. Lance's chest swelled with love. So he grabbed his son and went downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, Natalia was standing and looking out through the window.

"Oh! Oh, look at you!" Natalia's eyes show a glint as she takes Damian off his hand. Surprisingly Damian didn't cry being in a strangers hand. Instead, he seemed relatively calm and curious.

"Oh! Wow! His eyes are beautiful." Lance know what she means; Allura's eyes were always beautiful. The pink and purple and blues, with hint yellow and green, was indeed goddess-like, and whenever she graces him with those marbles, he would feel small and feared. Knowing that he was way out of his lane and everything about Allura was unreachable.

_("Oh, look at him", Allura gasped as she looks over the crib. Damian is laying in his crib, eyes closed and peaceful. Lance glanced at him as well._

_"Mhh?" Allura hummed; Lance glances towards her, "What's wrong? Something wrong?"_

_"Eh, he has your hideous ears. It's repulsive." Says Allura, Lance self consciously felt his ear and hides behind his growing hair._

_Damian suddenly shifts, and he opens his eyes slowly; a small blue and red and purple marble snapped open and landed on him and Allura. She gasped and quickly snatching Damian before he could and began cooing over her son._

_"Oh, look at you! Such beautiful eyes.")_

Lance knew everything about him was undesirable, but Allura knew that too. She knew so she chose him. Yet, he still feels as though he was there to fix her; he was there so she could feel good about herself.

"What's his name?" Natalia asked; Lance answered her swiftly that is Damian.

Later, she bids him goodbye, and it was already getting dark, so he decided to take Damian back to his bedroom. He knew it would be a hard night; immediately, when Damian entered his room, he started crying.

"Ok, ok, hey, it's ok." He was not sure if he was telling that to himself or his son. Damian's beady beautiful eyes were filled with sour tears, and he could bear to look at it in such away.

"Hey, look at me, baby. Look at me, feel the purr..." says Lance as he continuously rocks his son in hopes of making him sleep. The boy was still crying, and his little cry echoed through the wooden, empty house and Lance begging to think that his little scream is bothering the neighbours.

"Please... Damian, don't cry." His voice shivered, a hot tear rolling down his cheeks. "Dang it... I'm so sorry... you don't have your mommy. I understand — you miss her, me too." His lid drinks away his salty tears as one droplets lands on his boy's cheeks. Sniffing, Lance wipes the tiny droplet away, feeling shame that he was crying in front of his little boy like a child.

The boy was no longer crying, though, and his little eyes were glowing in the dark; the little forehead twisted into a curiosity. Lance giggled. "Wow, you got quite?" He said, kissing the boy. Damian babbled something to him, and Lance kissed him again. "Alright, alright. I won't cry again... I promise." his son pouted with a bead of tears dangling in his eyelids, and Lance dabs it away. 

"Do you want to sleep now?" Lance asked the little boy, hoping after his little breakdown — his son could sleep.

After his son fell asleep, he takes off downstairs towards the kitchen to get some refreshments when he saw the gift Natalia gave to him. He realized he didn’t really look at what was inside of it. So he takes a seat while sipping on his lemonade juice.

Rectangular blue box that has little wrappings wrapped around it neatly. Lance slowly takes the wrap and takes the cap off.

Lance falls off his chair, heart hammering inside his ribcage, threatening to break. He covers his mouth with his hand not wanting to wake up Damian.

Inside rectangular box was a dead bird nailed into a smaller cross. It’s organs and innards were exposed with a bloodied up note beside it.

Lance, shaking, etched forward and grabbed the note as quickly as he can, his bloodied in the process.

> _Leave the place if you know what’s good for you and your little demon spawn._
> 
> _Your neighbor Crain.  
>  _

Lance collecting his terrified state and crawled towards the table. But he couldn’t reach it and began crying on the tile, hugging himself for his pathetic state. Sucking in the air that no longer present for him. At least the tile was cold. _  
_

_**ALTEA** _

"Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhh! No Allura! No magic, I told you!" He said, taking the little peddle off the air.

"Why? Come on, Lance! Don't be —"

"What? Allura, you know how things been around here? Especially America. Ugh, we shouldn't have come here. Come on." Lance said, taking her hand, but she rips it away from his grasp.

"Oh, come on, Lance, don't be condescending. You just don't want to show me something."

"What? Why would I? I just told you not to show your magic. I'm not hiding anything from you." Lance was getting a little bit annoyed by her sudden outburst. Lately, he thought she could be better after giving birth to Damian, but it got worse.

"Then why are you against me using my magic! Are you embarrassed by me?" Her voice got louder in pitch, and Lance looked around the streets. People looked at them with judgement, and they mainly were humans. The area they were in was humans only.

"Allura! I didn't say that!"

"Then why are you saying stuff like that? You're making me sound like crazy!"

"I didn't — ugh... you know what... I'm sorry. I won't say anything like that again." Lance gives up and shoves his hand into his pocket.

"Good." then Allura smiled and locked her hand to his hand. Her nail was digging into his skin, but he didn't react. 

"I'm not crazy, Lance." Lance was starting to think he was the crazy one.


End file.
